SubWorld/Venus
Venus, or Jinxing (金星), sometimes known also as 'Greenleaf', is the second planet from the Sun in the Solar System. Named after the Roman Goddess of love and beauty. Venus's terraforming was complete in 2085, to allow for human colonisation, after Earth was flooded during the Great Rise. During terraforming the planets orbit was moved closer to the 'goldilocks zone' and its orbit was sped-up to almost match that of Earth's. Following terraforming Venus became a lush tropical world, full of plant life brought from the Land-That-Was, the planet now houses two major continents, Aphrodite, and Alectrona, aswell as dozens of other medium to large landmasses and islands. Venus is often known as Earths 'sister planet' as it is very similar in size, and gravity, which made terraforming of the planet slightly easier than that on Mars. Building on Venus is highly regulated, and is only allowed in designated city areas, as the environment of the planet is extremely fragile, space and orbital traffic is also restricted to all traffic on a equatorial zone and light traffic is permitted everywhere. Venus is known for its beauty and tranquility, and as a result many people, from Earth, Luna and Mars, holiday on the planet. With the planets Luxury Resorts, such as the Adonis Resort, built the top of a large waterfall on the edge of both a cliff and tropical lush forests. Other Buddhist temples dot the mountins. Venus' beauty is a stark contrast to Mars' industrial and highly populated landscape. Description The Ark Ship C.A.V Serenity was the first manned ship ever to land on the planet in 2072, after its 2 month journey from Earth. Terraforming began later in 2072, and its first settlement was founded in 2074, before terraforming was officially complete. Terraformimg was completed in 2085, the same year as Mars. Following terraforming Venus has developed into a lush tropical garden world, with major building restricted to its designated cities to further protect the environment, as the mistakes on Earth did not want to be made a second time. The planet is often known as the opposite of bustling-metropolitan Mars, as it is without the manufacturing hubs. However Venus has a large argicultural economy, with the farming of genetically-modified tropical fruits, which are very expensive and only the very rich can afford such luxuries. The planet is also a large tourism hub. Venus is predominantly influenced by traditional oriental cultures, and is dotted with traditionally styled temples, buildings, and is sometimes referred to as the New Orient. Chinese, like the rest of the 'Continuum, is the predominant language. Geography Venus has two continents, Aphrodite, and Alectrona, of which Aphrodite is the largest and most populated, surrounded by the large Cytherean Ocean. Venus is a lush garden world, full of tropical and deciduous forests. Unlike Mars, Venus has a semi-mountanious terrain, with its highest peak, Zuigao Peak, on the Aphrodite continent. The planet is also known for its abundance of waterfalls and its cliffs. Cities The continent of Aphrodite is the most populated region of Venus, with the planets Capital, Serenity, named after the first Ark Ship, is located there. Other major cities on the planet include, Anxiang, Alke, Eirene, Trident, Xindalu, Persephone, New Ariel and Hedone, as well as the ironically named city, Virgin Tides, due to the fact that Venus is a tidally locked planet. Gallery VenusMap.png|Map of Venus Venuscommonwealthbanner.png|Official Banner of the Venusian Administration Venus Traffic Restrictions.png|Map of Venus' Air and Space Traffic restrictions. Category:SubWorld 2070 Category:SubWorld Venus